I will find you
by SophieWaits
Summary: Bella and Edward hate each other with a vengeance, but the problem is they are always forced together by the parents. Then the summer before college they are sent on holiday together. Bella mysteriously disappears and Edward is left with the fact he may never see her again. He is determined to find her and tell her how he really feels but will it be to late?


EDWARD CULLEN! To say I hated this vile creature would most defiantly be the understatement of the year. He was cocky, arrogant, obnoxious, god my list could go on for years, he's not only all of them but yes he actually thinks that every living thing should bow down and worship him at his feet. I mean the cheek of it really! Every girl in school wanted Edward in any way possible (disgusting I know) thank fuck I wasn't brain washed by his arrogance.

Every one around this dim town knows we don't get on, I mean come on this towns so small it wouldn't surprise me if you had your dinner at 6pm and by 6:11pm the whole town knows you had omelette. No I'm not exaggerating. Yes this town really is that small. We all know why his highness hates me because me Bella Swan won't fall for his egotistical ways, shame I can't say the same for the other brain washed bimbos round this place.

You might be wondering why I keep going on about this jerk if I hate him so much well I'll tell you, its because he's my next door neighbour. But wait if you think that's not bad enough try his parents also being my god parents! Yes my parents were his parents BFF's. Don't get me wrong though Esme and Carlisle are probably the sweetest most caring people you could ever meet, its such a shame there genes created Satan himself.

Walking from lesson I had got a message from Alice telling me to meet her in the canteen. As I entered right there in front of me was no one other then Edward, god it made me sick just to look at him with all his idiotic 'friends' and sluts hanging on every word he said (knowing that sick cunt he would be having the hanging of something else soon) just the thought made my reflex system go crazy. Walking towards Alice and Rosalie I flung my lunch down in front of me.

"Take it you didn't get out of the family dinner tonight then" Alice knew i had been trying to get out of dinner for the last 2 weeks, its not that I didn't like going out to dinner with my parents and god parents, but with them comes Edward and that I really just wasn't in the mood to be dealing with.

"You got that right, for fuck sake I'm old enough to do what it is I want to do and so they always tell me. If they want to go for dinner fair enough but I just wish they wouldn't have to include me in there fucking plans" looking over the table at my so called best friends they were trying there hardest at this moment in time not to piss themselves.

My parents always go on about how I need to become more independent, and more in charge of my own life. But oh when I try to I get in shit. I mean going to dinner with there friends, they must seriously think I'm about 7 or something.

So absorbed in this argument I was having inside my head I hadn't notice someone else had sat down at out table. Looking up my temper just crossed the line, what did the fucktard want now!

"What the fuck do you want asshole?" The cunt even had the nerve to smirk right at me, and people wonder why I wouldn't care if he was buried six feet under ground.

"Bells I only come to say hey to my sexy little neighbour" my temper was really flaring by now. I was ready for a full blown argument and to break the twat's nose.

"Wish I could say the same thing" I spat, at first he looked taken back then composed himself.

"Oh! Baby you don't need to wish you know I'll keep my curtains open tonight in case you wanna little show" he had that horrible crocked grin plastered on his face it pissed me of so much. Really please could someone just tell me exactly what they saw in this thing.

"Fuck you!" I screamed I honestly couldn't understand how someone could be so fucking annoying, smirking even more he let out a full blown belly laugh, by now the whole canteen was once again watching our little arguments like usual.

"Give me the time and place baby"

"If I fucked you god knows what I would catch" and with that i got up and walked to my next class.

Alice and Rosalie were complaining that they had to wait 1 week for the forever 21 sale, I liked clothes and everything but when they go on about it for hours on end you kind of want to rip your ears off.

This give me time to think about tonight. Maybe its not actually to late to get out of the dinner. I could suddenly pretend I'm sick, or maybe even say I've got a club on after school that I need to go to and just go shopping instead I'm sure Alice and Rose would want to come with.

The bell finally rang, I then realised I had biology and I would much rather be stuck listening to them that be next to Edward. Then after the argument at lunch I could just see now how well biology was going to go.

I was the last one to leave the classroom and I was debating whether I should just make a runner and go home? But then come to think about it I would have my parents to answer to because no doubt that asshole would tell them I skipped biology. Yes he really would stoop that low.

I strolled in and he was sat at out desk head down i slowly crept and quietly slipped into my seat. Hoping and praying that Mr banner would turn up before he noticed. Once again luck wasn't on my side, he sat up straight and glared right at me I smirked knowing that, that would piss him off.

"You're a total bitch you know that no wonder you haven't got a boyfriend" oh god something's really got to this ass whole. And about the boyfriend part that's what he thought, I'm not a slut the way he is who goes flaunting there new piece of meet around so why would I tell him about Jacob it literally has fuck all to do with him.

"Oh Edward why you not acting all cocky and big headed now" I turned and faced the front.

Before he had time to answer out teacher come in then and started the lesson. My phone suddenly started vibrating inside my pocket. I pulled it out and I had a new text of dick head I turned around and glared at him he just sat there facing the front

Bella  
make tonight any worse than it has to be and I'll tell mommy and daddy about the forged notes in gym OK!  
Edward

How fucking dares he try and blackmail me. Does he really think I want to spend a whole two hours with him when I could be anywhere but there? God this guy is more stupid than I originally thought.

Edward  
I will do what the fuck I want and if you want to play that game then let's see what they do when they find out about the party thrown when they were away I'm sure they would love to hear how the lounge window really got broke asshole!  
Bella

He read the text and I was sat smirking in my seat he spun round to face me. If lucks could really kill I'm sure I'd be far under by now.

"You wouldn't dare tell them because remember what I found happening in the spare room I'm sure they would love to hear that wouldn't they? There innocent Bella, well not so innocent from what I found going on" and he strikes again who knew I could hate him even more than I already did?

"You tell them that and I wouldn't mind letting slip the time I had to bail you out of the cell the time you got caught drink driving" he was full on glaring at me know.

"Well I'm sure they would love to hear the time you said you were at Alice's for the weekend and when really you had flew to Vegas with her and Rosalie for a piss up weekend" shit he had me there, but that was a fucking amazing weekend.

"Wait how the fuck did you find out about that?" he went silent, oh my god I then realised Rosalie was swearing she sore Emmett at one of the clubs. Which must mean...? Ha know he was totally screwed.

"Oh my fucking god you were there as well so if you tell them I will have to tell them how you know wont I?" he flipped me off

"Go to hell swan" so I was right! Victory felt good.

"Right after you Cullen" finally the bell went I stormed out of the classroom and to my Audi Q7 I was so pissed of not only because I had just had one of the worst biology lessons ever, but to top the day of I also had to put up with him tonight.

I heard a car door slam and looked to my right and there was the stupid dick head, flipping him of and stormed into the house.

Today couldn't possibly get any worse could it?  
And Just as I thought that to myself my phone started ringing I knew who it was before I even answered it.

Hey al what's up  
I'm on my way over we are going to make you look mighty fine for tonight  
God Alice you know I am capable of getting ready myself!  
Well yes but where's the fun in that  
I'll see you in 5

And with that I hung up I threw my phone onto the bed before falling onto it myself.

Two hours later I was sat at my dressing table with Alice yanking my hair every which way.

"Bella why don't you just admit it you and Edwards both have a love hate relationship" this little pixie had some serious issues! She had seriously gone nuts doesn't she see the glares of pure hate in both of our eyes for crying out loud?

"Alice that coffee has just gone straight to your head me and Edward despise each other i don't no why and to be honest i really don't care ok?" she pouted at my then went into the closet to get me my purse.

I was finally done after 2 full hours of pixie having her way with me, but to be fair it saved me doing it all. I loved the way Alice did my makeup she make my eyes have a smoky effect but kept it simple and not caked on. She put some hair extensions in my hair and lightly curled them so they flew naturally down my back. To top it off I had a simple yet amazing black dress to mid thigh on topped with my red Nike blazers.

"Now all I need to do is actually get threw tonight without any arguments" she picked up her bag and sighed at me

"Bella when are you going to admit it to yourself you like arguing with him" she really was going delusional now.

"Goodbye Alice" she pulled her tongue out at me and left.

I checked the time on my phone and realised I should have left 10 minutes ago shit mom and dad were going to flip a lid at me.

I grabbed my keys and phone and ran to my car locking the door on the way. Cullen had already left because his car wasn't in the drive way. I was meeting my mom and dad at the restaurant because they both had to go straight from work.

Arriving there at 7:43 only 13 minutes late I was pretty pleased with myself I parked my car and braced myself for a wonderful evening.

As soon as I walked in I seen Cullen sat there looking completely bored out of his head I walked up to the table and kissed my mom and dad on the cheek and hugged Esme and Carlisle then sat down in the only available seat opposite dickward.

"Sorry I'm late loss track of time" Edward was full on glaring at me

"That's ok honey we haven't ordered yet" Esme told me. I smiled in return and reached for the menu.

"What's your problem" he sat up straight and all of a sudden had a smile plastered across his face

"My problem I'm fine baby but I might just go and sit how I was before because i had a great view of your rack if your know what I mean" the fucking pervert! He then has the nerve to wink at me.

He was sat there smirking but believe me he won't be for long

"The only reason you probably came tonight is because you were forced. Awww poor Lauren, Tanya and Jessica who they going to play fuck buddies with now" his face darkened then he leaned further in

"Jealous are we swan?" I through my head back laughing.

"Oh bells I forgot to tell you Jacob asked me to ask you to ring him when you get in later" great dad dropped me right in it.

"I will thanks dad" I then turned round and they carried on with their conversation.

"OMG Bella going for the younger ones now are we and congratulations you got your first boyfriend" like I said before complete and utter asshole.

"Edward dim Edward Jacob isn't my first boyfriend after jasper, mike, and Taylor then Jacob would be my first and the age difference isn't that much I'm not like you and that girl at the party what was she 4 years younger or something if you ask me that's just perverted" His face darkened with each name I said.

"You fucking dated my best friend and two of my team mates?" I smirked knowing that, that had gotten to him

"Well i dated one of your best friends and look here you can count, but if you want to go there then what about when you went out with Rosalie and then screwed around on her and you have screwed around with most if not all of my friends"

Just then the waiter come and are parents ordered then I ordered the chicken pasta and Edward ordered the pizza.

After the waiter walked away my phone started beeping

Bella  
so how is it going so far? Xxx  
Alice

Alice  
oh it's going great we are sharing a dessert and everything HOW DO YOU THINK ITS GOING?  
Bella

Bella  
deep breaths it will be over soon then Saturday you're sleeping at mine i love you xxx  
Alice

"You know it's rude to use your phone when at the dinner table" god sake why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"Fuck off" just then my food come.

After i had eaten and not another word was shed between me and Edward i grabbed my purse and excused myself from the table.

I didn't go toilet instead I went outside and decided i might as well call Jacob now.

Hey baby  
Hi Jake my dad said you wanted me to ring you  
oh yeah you want to come for the beach party down on the reservation on Sunday?  
Of course what time do you want me to meet you at yours?  
Around 12 if that's ok for you bells  
that's fine I'm going to have to go now but I'll call you tomorrow love you  
love you too baby talk to you tomorrow.

I walked back inside and they were ordering there desserts i picked the first thing i read on the menu.

"So you get that biology project finished yet" are parents must be watching us that is the only reason he is acting nice.

"Nearly what about you?" he nodded his head that means they have stopped listening in.

"Right we have some good news guys" mine and Edwards head both shot up because most of the time there good news is terrible news for us

"Because we are working all of your summer holidays we have arranged for you both to go away for the summer"

Mine and Edwards face both shot up.

This had to be a nightmare!


End file.
